


Livin' On A Prayer

by CoffeeScentedPurpleHighliter



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Digimon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy 80's and 90's Music References, Coping with Grief, Death of a Parent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeScentedPurpleHighliter/pseuds/CoffeeScentedPurpleHighliter
Summary: Summary : After being separated due to a personal tragedy, Tai reunites with Sora years later after Tai does something shocking. As they rely on each other to survive this crazy world, it doesn't become long before this friendship begins to blossom into something else. Perhaps this relationship can survive the challenges of a blast from Tai's past that is haunting him?Couple(-s) : Taiora (there will most likely be more but so far that's all I got)
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue : Not So Long Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> I have wanted to do an actual Digimon fanfic for some time (I'm hoping to do a Takari fanfic too in time since Takari is my OTP). The idea for this story came while I was listening to Bon Jovi's Livin' On A Prayer. If you haven't heard it yet and if you're like me and find guilty pleasures in 80's songs, I recommend it. It's an awesome song. Unlike most fanfics based on songs though, this isn't a song fic nor does it follow the plot of the song one-hundred percent. I just took the basis of the song of a young couple leaning on each other to survive in a crazy world and applied it for this fanfic. I'll also mention a few songs.
> 
> Summary : After being separated due to a personal tragedy, Tai reunites with Sora years later after Tai does something shocking. As they rely on each other to survive this crazy world, it doesn't become long before this friendship begins to blossom into something else. Perhaps this relationship can survive the challenges of a blast from Tai's past that is haunting him?
> 
> Couple(-s) : Taiora (there will most likely be more but so far that's all I got)
> 
> As mentioned, this fanfic takes place in an alternate universe, so there aren't any Digital Monsters like Agumon or Gatomon involved sadly. I still hope though I can make this enjoyable for Taiora fans. This fanfiction will be rated 'T' for some mentions of abuse, a bit of sexual content (nothing too explicit), cursing, and subjects that may make people uncomfortable.

Prologue : Not So Long Ago

_**Odaiba, June 1999** _

Eleven-year-old Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was positive there was nothing better in life than hanging out with his friends. Whether it was in the arcade where the sound of electrical boops and shouts of children filled the air or the park where they could engage in the ever-exciting battle of soccer, Tai didn't mind. It was a sunny June Saturday and Tai was thrilled to _carpe diem_ as his _jiji_ Noriko called it or 'seize the day'.

The first thing he did after a quick bath was scarf down the breakfast his mother made. After eating, he helped around the house, doing his assigned chores. Not his favorite thing in the world but he decided not to get too upset. After all, he had wanted to help his mom around too, knowing his mom hadn't been feeling well these past few weeks. It concerned him but whenever he asked his mother what was wrong, she would manage a smile and say everything would be alright. If things were truly alright, why did he feel like they weren't?

He gave a quick 'goodbye' to his mother and younger sister Hikari "Kari" and rushed off to the park. The sounds of laughter and merry-making could be heard, getting Tai more pumped up for this day. It was the promise of a day filled with excitement and joy.

As he stopped at the entrance, he took a quick scan at the park. On one side a birthday party was taking place with the usual of parents gossiping and children trying to sneak at the table to get some cupcakes. On another side, he could see a group of teenagers in a circle, each having a dazed expression and giggling like hyenas to Tai's confusion.

" _Hmm, doesn't seem like anyone I know is here_." Tai thought, raising an eyebrow. " _Oh, well, I guess I can go to the arcade then_." Before he could set off, Tai finally spotted someone he had been hoping to see, causing him to perk up.

"Hey, Sora!"

The redheaded girl turned around and smiled at seeing Tai. "Hey, Tai!" she chirped as she ran towards his direction. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Sora exclaimed, giving a bright smile.

"So am I." Tai beamed. "I guess it's just us."

Sora asked in curiosity, "The guys aren't coming?"

Tai shook his head, "Kosei and his parents are visiting his mom's aunt in Okayama. Heiji said he wasn't feeling too good so he skipped out, you know how he gets when he's even a bit sick. And Daiko and Eri went to visit their dad's family."

Sora nodded, "Then I guess it's just us after all. Still, I'm glad to see you, Tai. You don't know how much seeing you brightened my day."

"Was it your mom again?" Tai asked, concerned. Tai knew that Sora's mom wasn't always the easiest person to hang around with from the times he had visited Sora's home and the times Sora had talked to Tai about her home life.

Sora nodded, her face becoming solemn, "Mom was trying to get me to sign up for those ikebana classes. She knows I'm not interested in those boring flowers and yet she's trying to get me to sign up. Daddy tells me that it's her way of connecting with me and I know she means well, but sometimes I feel like she doesn't listen to me...I couldn't take it anymore so that's why I ran off to the park, to clear my thoughts, y'know?"

Tai flinched before stating, "Yikes, sorry to hear about that."

Sora took a deep breath and managed a slight smile. "But enough about me and my own angst." _Leave it to Sora to use a word like angst,_ Tai thought, slightly amused. Sora was quite the bookworm at times. Not quite as geeky as this kid Izzy that lived in Tai's apartment but she was book smart. And yet he wouldn't change that about a good friend like her.

"Sora, you're good. Really. Don't feel bad about sharing it. Sometimes, you just gotta vent." Tai explained assuringly as he and Sora sat on a bench. _Vent. Another word Sora taught us._ Tai thought, grinning at the memory.

"So how's your mother and sister?" Sora asked, breaking Tai out of his thoughts.

Tai explained, "Kari's fine. But mom..."

Sora looked at him, a worried expression in her expression.

"Sometimes it feels like she's getting worse." Tai admitted. "Yesterday, she wouldn't eat anything even when Kari tried to give her a piece of her dinner and she got a nosebleed for no reason. When I asked what was wrong, she tried to smile. She told me nothing was wrong. But…"

"Tai?" Sora anxiously asked.

Tai sighed, and said, "Later that night, I got really thirsty so I went to the kitchen for a glass of water. It was kind of late, like, eleven, and I noticed the lights on the living room were on. I took a quick peek and saw Mom was talking on the phone and crying. And it's not the first time she's done it."

"Weird." Sora stated, eyes widening anxiously.

"Yeah. So I wonder why she'd be like that."

"Do you think it has something to do with your dad?" Sora asked, hoping to help Tai shed some light about this strange behavior.

"Maybe but Sora, my dad's been dead ever since Kari was a baby. It's been almost eight years now. Why would she be this upset now?" Tai felt his body tensing up at the mention of his father.

"Just because it's been years since your dad died doesn't mean it hurts less. My parents and grandparents always say that losing someone can still hurt years later." Sora explained

"But then why would she get sick like this? Mom's young, well, somewhat young at least. Young people don't just get sick with grief." Tai said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Has she been to a doctor at least?" Sora asked the chocolate-haired boy.

Tai's face softened as he tried to remember, "Well, I think she went once a few months ago because she got super worried over the fact she was vomiting a lot. But when Kari asked her what the doctor said, she tried to make it like it wasn't a big deal. At first I thought it was because well, Kari is little. But then I asked her what the doctor said, and she basically said the same thing. She's hiding something and…"

Tai's voice trailed off.

"Tai?" Sora asked in concern.

"I'm scared to find out what it is." Tai admitted, staring into space as if recounting an old memory. His face was anxious and desperate. "I mean, I want to believe that she really is okay. That I'm just crazy. But if she is, why is she like this? Why is it that she hasn't been feeling well as often for more than a year? Why is it some nights I wake up to hear my mom crying into the phone and I can't go back to sleep? I want to find out...but at the same time, I don't want to. "

"You should try asking someone else in your family, like your grandparents or aunts and uncles." Sora suggested, putting a comforting arm on Tai's shoulder. "Maybe they know. And maybe it'll be something that can be helped."

"I hope so…" Tai muttered, still not convinced.

* * *

To help ease the dark cloud that had settled, the two friends headed off to the ice cream shop. After ordering their favorites, they sat down, eating in silence for a few minutes. As they did, however, Sora began overhearing the kids next to them gushing about the presents for their father. Tai also overheard and muttered, "Can't believe I almost forgot about father's day."

"Are you and your sister going to visit his grave again?"

"That's right." Tai nodded casually, "We've been doing it for the past three years."

Sora was surprised at how casually Tai confirmed his visits to his father's grave. Then again, from what her parents had told her, Tai probably didn't have a lot of memories to feel very upset about his father's loss. And yet Kari, who was only a few months old before Mr. Kamiya had died, showed more open sadness over it than Tai had. The red-headed girl ventured, "You ever miss your dad?"

"I mean...My grandparents always talk about how cool a guy he was. I know your dad knew my dad too. I swear whenever I visit, your dad always says how much I look like my dad when he was my age and all that mushy adult stuff. ...Mom and my grandparents also say that too." Tai explained, twirling his Rocky Road ice cream with his spoon absentmindedly.

Before Sora could ask anything, Tai finally said, "But yes...sometimes I do miss not having a dad. I mean I always see how close you're with your dad and the same for the others. Sometimes I wish I could have that too. That's why I don't want to lose Mom…"

Then something interrupted Tai's statement. The chortling of immature children their age. Tai and Sora turned around to see a group of four kids that went to their school in the same grade. Sora was sure she saw one of them in her and Tai's class.

"Hanging out with your girlfriend, Tai?!" The green haired boy snickered. Sora blushed beet red in embarrassment, turning away but Tai was glaring at them.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's a friend who's a girl." Tai stated through gritted teeth. This did little to stop the teasing as the green-haired boy's comrade, a maroon-haired boy hooted, "Then why is your face red, hmm? That proves you love her."

"Tai and Sora sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" a black haired girl sang, giggling as another girl, light-haired, exclaimed, "Will you have babies later?"

"Oh...Jump off a bridge, _dumbasses_!" Tai exclaimed, pointing angrily at these tormentors.

"You said the "D" word!" The green haired boy gasped as his friends and Sora looked stunned. _Dork._ Tai thought in frustration at the tormentors. _Can't even take what they dish out._

* * *

It wasn't long before it was time to return home and get ready for the evening. As the two walked down to Sora's apartment, Sora asked, ""Where did you learn that word?"

"What word?" Tai replied, shooting an innocent smile. That _Who? Widdle Innocent Angel Me?_ smile that Tai would shoot at times when he was being impish.

"The 'D' word."

"Oh that. My neighbor said it to her boyfriend when she was kicking him out for the tenth time this year. I think he needs to break up with her. She's always yelling for some reason." Tai explained as he shrugged.

"You shouldn't be using swear words like that." Sora warned in worry. "You could get in trouble."

"Oh, don't worry. I never say them in front of mom or the adults. I always say it around kids our age."

Sora rolled her eyes. Typical Tai.

Once the two reached Sora's home, she said with a smile, "See you later!"

Tai shot back his trademark Kamiya grin, "Right back atcha!" and headed off to his home. The walk to his home from the Takenouchi residence wasn't far at all, only a fifteen minute walk. However, as Tai continued down his path, he felt a nagging gut feeling in his stomach.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten Rocky Road…_ Tai thought, tsking to himself.

Once he opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by an alarming sight. His grandparents, his mother's parents, were on the couch, looking anxious. Kari was sitting on their grandpa's lap, her eyes rimmed red like she had been crying. And Tai noticed she still was crying. His aunt Natsuki, one of his mom's younger sisters, turned around and exclaimed, "Oh _Kami_! Tai! Thank God."

"Aunt Natsuki, what's wrong?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow.

His other aunt, Ayame, came out of the kitchen, explaining frantically, "Please, get some jackets for you and your sister. We've got to go to the hospital. There's been an emergency."

Tai anxiously looked around and saw something was amiss. Something, or more accurately, someone was missing.

His voice filled with desperation and anxiety, he questioned, "Where's my mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that I don't like Cliffhangers but then again, I just did one now. So I won't say anything. That'd be hypocritical of me. Anywho, I will say this. This is a prologue so I don't have much notes to say or references to explain for less-savvy readers.
> 
> The prologue's title "Not so Long Ago" are the second half of the first lyrics uttered in Bon Jovi's "Living On A Prayer". This may end up being a bookend.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll include all the Digi-Destined there but I will make sure they at least receive a cameo.
> 
> I do not claim ownership of the characters. I am simply a fan who loves to write. Constructive criticism is welcome. Do enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1 : If I Saw You in Heaven

Chapter 1 : If I Saw You in Heaven

_ Would you know my name _

_ If I saw you in heaven? _

_ Would it be the same _

_ If I saw you in heaven? _

“Tears In Heaven”, Eric Clapton

**_March 10, 2000_ **

The funeral was a blur. He remembered little details however.

The wake where family and friends went on and on how “We’re so sorry for your loss”. 

The wails and sobs of Kari as he held her firmly and gently, as his promise to his mother to always protect Kari. 

His grandmother squeezing his hand gently and comfortingly when she heard him emit the one strangled sob he wasn’t able to subdue as his mother’s body was cremated. He could only imagine how hurt his grandmother was, facing the death of her oldest daughter. All thanks to that terrible illness known as  **leukemia** . 

The moment after the ashes and bones were picked up, when he caught a glimpse of Sora Takenouchi, her black simple dress, her maroon eyes spilling with tears as she looked at him, her mother and father looking saddened as well behind her. 

Tai stood, seemingly emotionless, no tears in his eyes as Sora hugged him, weeping for him and for her. “Tai, I’m so sorry….” Sora moaned through her sobs. 

After the funeral, Tai and Kari’s aunts and grandparents stayed in the Kamiya residence for a bit. It was clear that they were trying their best to bring some normalcy into Tai and Kari’s lives. If that was even possible in the first place. Ayame was able to fix a quick and actually tasty dinner for all the family . But it just didn’t feel right. Tai didn’t even remember how the dish tasted. Ayame was a better cook than her older sister. But it didn’t feel right. If it was possible, Tai would have taken any concoction of his mother’s, no matter how odd or mysterious, over his aunt’s cooking, no true offense to his Aunt Ayame of course. Because that would mean his mother would be alive. 

The first day after Yuko’s death didn’t even feel like she was actually dead. Tai had even believed that his grandfather telling him through his tears that his mother had died was part of a nightmare. The kind of nightmare where once you wake up and see the clock telling you it wasn’t time yet, you relax eventually and drift back to sleep into the darkness of your room, knowing your loved one was still alive. As soon as he and Kari saw his mother’s peaceful tranquil face in that  _ box _ and Kari began sobbing like something was ripped out of her physically, he knew it was a pure lie.

When night came, it finally hit Tai how much it hurt. It angered him. He didn’t know how he got this angry but it all started when his grandma was putting Kari to bed and he and his aunts and grandpa were watching an old western movie. Or more accurately, letting the TV on as they stood blankly, trying to process the entire day of burying their loved one. Somewhere between the iconic scene of the shootout between the hero and bad guy and the scene where the hero talked to his girlfriend, Tai glared and declared out loud to no one particular in mind :

“I hate her so much.”

Natsuki, Ayame and their father, surprised at Tai’s sudden statement, turned to face Tai who was glaring into the television.

“Now, son, it’s only a movie.” His grandfather began, hoping to calm his grandson.

“Not her!” Tai snapped.

“Don’t you talk to your grandfather like that, young man!” Ayame frowned, a stern edge in her voice over Tai’s dark tone towards his grandfather. Natsuki, on the other hand, softly asked Tai, holding his hand, “Well, if it’s not the character in the movie who is it?”

“Mom.” Tai said, darkly, trying to stop the angry tears from forming in his eyes. Ayame’s facial expression softened, understanding Tai’s grief while his grandfather looked downwards, downcast at the mention of his deceased daughter.

“Tai, that’s not true.” Natsuki shook her head, a firm but gentle tone in her voice in the hopes to calm her nephew down. 

“It is true, Aunt Natsuki.” Tai argued, feeling tears of anger and sadness trickle in his eyes as he began to rant, and he wouldn’t stop, “She knew she was sick. She damn knew it! We weren’t poor! She could have gotten help….but instead she made a fool out of all of us! Me, Kari, you all, the Takenouchis, everyone! She’s a damn fat liar!”

Ayame gasped, “Excuse me?!” A deep scowl etched into her face as she began scolding, “Taichi, do you even understand the words coming out of your mouth? That’s no way to speak about anyone like that, especially not your own mother!”

“Then why did she do this to us?!” Tai snapped, the tears falling from his eyes. “She should have known better.”

“And you, young man, should know better than to act so impertinent to your own deceased mother.” Ayame stated, crossing her arms. 

“It’s not like she would care! She’s probably with Dad laughing at us over how she lied to us and how she hurt all of us!” Tai exclaimed. 

Before Ayame could scold Tai or Natsuki and/or Tai’s grandfather could try to mollify the two hotheaded family members, Tai took a quick sprint upstairs to his mom’s room and locked the door behind him, despite his aunts’ protests. In a fit of desperation, he flung himself into his mother’s bed, pounding his fists against the flowery yellow bed comforters that his mother loved so much. 

“I hate her so much! I hate everything about her!” Tai yelled, the hot tears refusing to stop as he flung a pillow on the bed. As soon as he said that, he was struck with an indescribable feeling of grief, as he sank to his knees before slowly lying face down on the bed, clutching his mother’s bed comforter, smelling the scent of his mother. 

“Mama, I’m sorry….” Tai murmured, feeling overwhelming guilt by what he had said. There, Tai remained in his mother’s room, crying silently over the injustice of his mother’s death, left stranded in a world so cold. He wasn’t sure if he had drifted to sleep as it felt like a blur but next thing he was fully conscious of, the birds tweeted into the window, as if mocking him, and the rays of the cruel sun peeked into the window. 

Although the tears had stopped and Tai long stopped crying, his insides felt hollow, as if someone had cut him up and grabbed all his intestines and organs out of his body as he slept. He slowly walked downstairs to the dining room, his aunts Ayame and Natsuki making breakfast. 

“Do you feel better?” Ayame asked, concern in her voice. Tai shook his head slowly. Ayame sighed sadly and gently took his head, “Taichi, dear, I’m sorry about the whole-”

“No, no. It’s fine, really.” Tai shook his head assuringly but deep down he wondered if he had died instead of his mother since he felt so dead.

“Have some breakfast, hun’. You shouldn’t starve.” Natsuki softly stated as she set a plate of scrambled eggs, a piece of ham, and a glass of orange juice on his side. 

Grateful for his aunts’ kindness, he took a nibble of the ham, even though in his grief it tasted nothing. 

Deciding to bring up a subject in the hopes of making this day a bit easier, Tai asked, “Where’s  _ baba _ ,  _ jiji, _ and Kari?” 

“They went to Kari’s school so Kari can get a few days of absence. They’ll do the same for you too, Tai. Don’t worry. You don’t have to go to school until later if you want to.” Ayame tenderly said in the hopes to bring a glimmer of solace to Tai. 

“Okay….thanks.” Tai mumbled, unsure how to feel about that. What he was sure however was that even breakfast didn’t feel right without his mother. It felt like something was waiting to happen. Like that science fiction movie he and his mother watched before she got sick. The one where those people are out in space, enjoying a nice meal and one of them starts convulsing and convulsing until he collapses face up to the ground and out of his blood-stained shirt and chest comes this squirming repulsive creature as blood flies everywhere. Even then, Tai wished that he was face-hugged and awaiting death by Chestburster instead of what was happening now. A Chestburster could easily be killed, in Tai’s point of view, with his grandfather’s experience in the war as a young lad and his aunt Ayame having once killed a rabid rat with a frying pan, no joke. But the death of his mother was not something to be overcome easily, or perhaps overcome at all.

* * *

“Is there anything I can get you two?” Toshiko asked the two children who were studying up for finals.

“We’re good, Mama. Thanks.” Sora nodded simply, knowing that Toshiko was also trying to lift Tai’s spirits. Everyone had been doing it. Haruhiko, their friends’ parents, teachers. 

It had been one week since they buried Yuko, three days since Tai returned to school. To Tai’s  _ slight _ surprise, everyone in school treated him differently. Not in a bad way per say. Far from it. Teachers would give him sympathy and sad glances at him even when he would stare back in confusion at how  _ soft _ they had gone. A few kids, older and younger, opened up to him about their own losses. One kid in the wrestling team, big, almost perpetually-grumpy Toru, had opened up to Tai during lunch how his father had died from an untreated aneurysm that hadn’t been discovered until too late, in an awkward (for Tai at least) conversation that ended with Toru in tears and Tai staring concerned at this Goliath (in Tai’s eyes at least).

Even the local kids who had previously teased Tai and Sora in the ice cream shop left him alone, even giving his sympathies. After all, in their minds, it was one thing to tease a kid who picked his nose almost every time (Ibuki Hanae) or the girl who wore something baby pink everyday (Sakura Aino). It was another thing to tease a kid whose mother died. And that was one line they didn’t want to cross.

However,the special treatment was not what perturbed Tai. It was something else that was clouding over in Tai’s mind.

“Just remember. Give a shout to your father or me if you need anything.” Toshiko stated, straightening her kimono as she went downstairs to begin teaching  _ ikebana _ to the wide-eyed impressionable pupils determined to master this art.

“Got it, Mom.” Sora nodded, watching as she left. 

Tai glanced worriedly at the redheaded girl. This wouldn’t be easy to say this but he needed to.

“Sora….my aunts and my grandparents were talking last night.”

“About what?” Sora asked.

“....Well, my grandparents are too old to take care of Kari and me, fully...and my aunts have their own families….”

“Tai, where are you going with this?” Sora asked, anxiously.

“....they’re suggesting that we move with our uncle Akihiro back in Edogawa.”

Sora’s pencil fell from her hands. 

Tai stared at Sora, a look of remorse.

Sora’s eyes watered.

“No! Oh, God, Tai, please…” Sora exclaimed, her maroon eyes releasing the tears.

“It’s not like I want to leave, either.” Tai stated. “They want me and Kari to leave on the last day of school. They say that it’ll give me and Kari a fresh start. I tried to convince them but they kept saying that my uncle will be able to help us. He’s rich and he’s got a big home. He doesn’t have any family that will ‘distract’ them.”

“I guess it’s true. With your aunts having their kids and your aunt Natsuki having a husband herself...but can’t they make room for you?” Sora asked, looking for any solution that would make Tai and Kari stay here.

“But they live farther. Aunt Ayame lives in Tottori and Aunt Natsuki lives in Suginami. My grandparents say living with my uncle will make the move less painful because it’ll be closer to our original home.” Tai shook his head, sadly looking downward.

Tai braced himself waiting for a slap, a bonk, Sora yelling into his ear.

Instead, Sora flung herself to Tai and wept for her friend. Tai gently hugged her as she sobbed at the entire sorry situation.

“Sora, I’m so sorry…” Tai said, contrition in his tone as he glanced sorrowfully at the outside window watching Odaiba. He was going to miss Odaiba, not as much as he missed his mother, but definitely a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the saddest chapter I've written for this story yet. And most likely not just because I killed off Yuko. Regardless, I do have notes and references to point out.
> 
> The title of the chapter 'If I Saw You in Heaven' refers to part of the lyrics of 'Tears in Heaven', a song written by Eric Clapton as a response to the death of his child. The chapters for this story will have a theme of having references to lyrics from songs ranging from (mostly) 80's to 2000's in order to fit in with the timeframe of the story. So sorry, musical fans, but no references to musicals like Hamilton or Dear Evan Hansen or references to whoever is popular today due to coming out much later the the set timeframe of this story. Perhaps another time.
> 
> Funeral rites in Japan require one to pick up the bones of the deceased once you cremate them. Hence why Yuko's bones are mentioned.
> 
> Tai's mention to the film of an alien bursting out of someone's chest is a reference to the Aliens movie franchise, specifically the 1979 film Alien, where infamously unfortunate Gilbert Kane, played by the late Sir John Hurt, is killed after being face-hugged by the alien due to it ultimately developing the Chestburster inside him. This is also a slight nod to a humorous inside joke of mine where Tai and Kari get 'face-hugged' by Koromon in the Digimon movie and unlike Kane, suffered no ill effects.
> 
> March marks the end of the school year in Japan, in contrast to western cultures, at least in United States of America, where it's usually the beginning of summer where school ends.
> 
> Totorri may sound familiar to Digimon fans as it is where the character Meiko Mochizuki from the Tri films is originally from. It is farther from the Tokyo prefecture. Suginami is a city in Tokyo but it's farther from the Tokyo Bay, where Odaiba is at, in comparison to Edogawa, where its' closer.
> 
> This may come off as a surprise to you but I do not own the characters. I do however, own a Gatomon plush. I appreciate reviews so do write them if you have the time on what worked and what didn't. Thanks for reading and keep on waiting for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 : Chances Thrown, Nothing's Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating rather fast in comparison to most stories...maybe it's because I have more time due to the epidemic. Or maybe I'm just really in a good mood for writing. Anywho, onto the chapter.

Chapter 2 : Chances Thrown, Nothing’s Free

_ Chances thrown, nothing’s free _

_ Longing for what used to be _

_ Still it’s hard, hard to see _

_ Shattered lives, fragile dreams _

“The Kids Aren’t Alright”, The Offspring

**January 19, 2006**

“They’ve got to be around somewhere…” a brunet seventeen year old young man muttered as he opened the cabinet in the bathroom. Narrowing his chocolate-colored eyes, he searched around for the compress, all the while cursing in his mind at the lot of his life. Sitting on the closed toilet, was a fourteen year old girl, her dark brown hair cut very short save for the two side bangs, her pink-colored eyes looking downcast, rubbing her bruised arm, her long sleeves folded upwards. In her mind, she was racking her brain on how to explain this to peering eyes from students and teachers at school tomorrow. 

“That  _ Chikushō _ !” the brown-haired young man growled to himself in anger as he grabbed the warm compress and gave it to his sister, who placed it on her bruised arm. The tanned young man snarled, “I swear to God, not counting the death of Mom, living with that piece of shit is the worst thing that could ever happen to us.” The young teen noticed her older brother’s glare in the mirror, and felt deeply ashamed.

“I’m so sorry….” the young teen girl apologized, facing away from her older brother. 

The young man softened his expression, and said, “Kari, don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault, just that….Oh, Kari, why does he do this to you?”

“He’s been doing it for years. Not just to me, but to you Tai.” Kari countered, continuing to press the warm compress on her bruise. All the while, she didn't look up to face Tai, fearing that if she did, she would start crying. “At least he’s not coming back for a while, but I don’t know if it’s for a day or less or more…”

“That won’t stop him from continuing to do this to us, especially you.” Tai argued, a stern edge to his voice. “We have to get out this cycle or one day, someone’s going to end up dead and I’m afraid that it might be you.”

“I know…” Kari whimpered. Upon hearing Kari’s tearful voice, Tai’s facial expression dropped and he gently stroked his sister’s hair. Tai had become Kari’s protector in a sense. Just like he promised his mother the last time they had talked to each other….that had been six years ago. Sometimes Tai found it hard to believe that his mother had been dead for six years now. “Shh, Kari...I didn’t mean to be harsh, I swear…” Tai murmured softly to his sister.

“No, Tai...that’s not what I’m upset about...I...I just want to get out of here. I’m scared….I’m tired of being scared…”

“Then we don’t have to stay here. We don’t. We can get away from this place of broken dreams, torn and swallowed lives, and that  **man** .” Tai said, determination filling his heart in that moment he did his mini rant. However, before he could get truly passionate, Kari shook her head sadly.

“But Tai, we have nowhere else to go...our grandparents, from Mom’s side and Dad’s side, are dead and our aunts, Mom’s sisters, live farther away. And even if we were to get out, he knows where they live. And he’ll get real mad at us for doing that. Just imagine how much we’ll bleed if we do that.”

This did little to deter Tai however in his passion. He got wild, not feral per say, but soon he began to say the first plan he got no matter how absurd it sounded.

Tai continued, his voice becoming more fervid, “Once I graduate, I’ll get a job. I don’t know where. But I will get a full time job. I’ll be a mechanic at that auto shop managed by that dude who thinks he’s being persecuted by ‘those Americans’ his words not mine. I’ll be some cashier at that stupid dollar store run by that guy who smells like onions. Heck, I’ll even be a male stripper in that weird sex toy shop if I have to. Money is money.”

“Tai, please don’t say that.” Kari muttered, but her eyes were slightly dancing at the humorous thought of her brother doing such a job of dancing and stripping himself in front of hundreds. It was so not Tai in her mind.

“Look, point is, it doesn’t matter what the job is. Once I get enough money, we can move out one day when he’s out doing God knows fucking what, and just leave. I don’t know where. We’ll go to Nara, live in that almost-abandoned theme park, Naradayland or something? Doesn't matter. Or we can go to Urasayu. Maybe we can live near Tokyo Disneyland and I can get a job there, maybe being one of those costumed characters, I can do a decent Pinocchio impersonation, I already got the lying part done right. Or a clerk, or even being a janitor. It doesn’t matter. We’ll find a new home that isn’t in fucking Edogawa. We can do it, Kari. We can fly away to a place where it can just be ours.”

“I wish I was as brave as you, Tai. You always stand up to Akihiro. You never give up…” Kari muttered sadly. “Me….I just get all so weak-willed….”

Tai gently held his sister’s hand, “Kari, you’re not weak. You’re a sweet, responsible young lady. I know  **he** says otherwise but I know that all the insults he says are never true…” 

Later that night, as Kari slept in her room, Tai took a walk around the mansion’s rooms, with the exception of that  **man** ’s room. Sure enough, Akihiro wasn’t coming back. Not for another day or so. Not that Tai would have minded. There was anger in his heart at knowing what that man, Akihiro, had done. Imagine his rage when he came home from the dog-sitting job and saw Kari bruised, and hiding from him, tears in her eyes. If looks could kill and Akihiro was there, he would have been dead long before he hit the floor with one look at Tai’s glare.

It turned out that Akihiro was not the man Tai’s maternal grandparents had hoped he was. In fact, he was nothing like them. Not his strong but protective and warm grandfather. Not his well-meaning and nurturing grandmother. In fact, he wasn’t even his grandmother’s son. 

Apparently, from the little details Tai gathered in the family, mainly his aunts, as he grew older, his grandfather had a one night stand with a woman long before he met his wife. Akihiro was the result of it. His actual mother was still alive, albeit living in a nursing home. And from the one time Tai met that woman, Tai understood why Akihiro was the way he was. Grandpa didn’t even know that he had a son until Akihiro came in his late twenties. And it went all downhill from there. All the olive branches, apologies, peace offerings that his grandfather could give could never truly mollify Akihiro. He had a calm, wise front in public but in the home, he yelled, insulted, sometimes hit them. The worst part was all the times his grandparents from his father’s side of the family would try to contact them and Akihiro would get furious. Akihiro never had a kind word towards Susumo. It drove Tai angry how he’d just insult his father like that...like it just didn’t matter. 

It was the same. Akihiro would get angry, And then he’d say sorry and things would go quiet and peaceful until something set him off again. Tai was sick of living like this as well. Sick of having to deal with this man he refused to call his uncle. Sick of seeing Kari hurt and in tears thanks to that man. Sick of lying to his classmates who wanted to come over his house and hang out or do homework that his uncle wasn’t feeling well when it wasn’t true.

At his room, as he undressed, Tai took a glance at the mirror. The bruise on his midsection from that punch Akihiro gave when Tai took a blow for Kari. That was from a week ago. It was there that Tai felt a tinge vulnerable as Kari had...before it was replaced by a sort of anger.

Grabbing the bed sheets and pulling them over his mostly unclothed body, he glanced at the ceiling, a dark frown still etched on his face.

“I can’t let him keep doing this to her...someone has to stop him. And nobody’s helping us...if nobody won’t help us, then I’ll have to do something myself.”

* * *

A redheaded young lady glanced at herself in the mirror. A slight frown escaped her lips as the seventeen year old studied her hair. Normally she was not a vain person. However there was one small thing that was bothering her about the appearance. Okay, ‘bothering’ wasn’t the word. It was more so, making her question it. She had recently cut her hair into a bob cut of sorts. At first, she was rather proud of herself. Her parents complimented the new look. So did a few students, her friends, and two of her teachers. Even the ‘hottest’ guy in her grade told her that she was, in his words, ‘looking smoking hot today’. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. But then she looked at it and felt that it just didn’t fit right. Sometimes she thought it looked nice on her. But other times like today, it felt it was too short for her tastes. 

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about getting too hot during the times I play tennis and/or soccer and work in the community garden...” she muttered to herself. But it just didn’t feel right still, even as she said it. “And hey, hair grows back so I can decide to cut it or not…” she added, trying to be cheerful.

Dressed in a warm pair of her flannel pajamas for the cold winter, she glanced around at the room. Tomorrow was Saturday and the girls had a day planned out. It was a little get together planned by her, Eri, Miyako “Yolei”, and Jun to cheer Mimi up after a rough break up with her boyfriend of five years. Ever the one to want to be prepared for the next day, she went to her closet to choose her outfit. Just as she was about to, a small box fell off the edge of the closet, and landed near her feet. The box was a light blue colored box with a cream lid, and wasn't too small but not too big either.

“Hmm…” Sora thought out loud as she picked it up. Her curiosity over the box (and even if she didn’t want to admit it, wanting a trip down memory lane) winning over her desire to pick an outfit to wear for tomorrow, she sat down on the bed and opened the box.

Nostalgia hit her like a bus. They were little items that she had collected with her friends back in middle school. 

An invitation to Daichi and Eri’s 13th birthday, the party themed to the  _ joys _ of a zombie wasteland. 

Black cat ear hair clips that Kosei and Eri had made for her to wear for that ‘maid cafe’ thing her soccer team had made at the end of the school year.

A seashell that she had gotten the last time she went to the beach as part of the ‘super six’. 

A few faded photographs. There was one that stood out the most and she picked it up. 

Tears threatened her eyes as she held the faded photograph in her hands, watching it. There were six kids. A black haired boy, Kosei, holding the soccer ball in triumph. A boy and a girl with matching dirty blonde hair, Daiko and Eri, holding each other. A boy with glasses, Heiji, grinning sheepishly. And in the center was a brown haired boy in goggles and a girl with her red hair covered by a ski hat smiling at each other. This was after the group had won a soccer game. 

Back when Kosei was still alive, back when Heiji hadn’t skipped a grade and graduated early before leaving to Los Angeles after he revealed he was gay, a revelation that split the community in two….and back when…

“I miss you, Tai…” she muttered. Wiping her eyes, she held the faded photograph close to her chest. 

It had been more than five years since Tai and Kari had left. And the loss still stung Sora badly. No contact, no exchange of emails, no nothing. It was like they had fallen off the face of the earth. Sometimes she was tempted to go to Edogawa and try to look for them, to see if they were still there. 

Once upon a time, the future was so bright. Everyone was going to grow up to be successful and famous. And then the neighborhood became torn apart by tragedy, controversy, and loss. Nothing was free in life. Nothing was guaranteed in life. 

As strange as this sounded, this last statement gave Sora some hope. Perhaps there was a chance to reconnect with Taichi one way or another. There was no guarantee that Sora would see Tai again one could argue. However, there was also no guarantee that she wouldn’t see Tai again, Sora would argue back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another time skip in this chapter. Hopefully, this will be the last time that I do that, for a while in this story at least.
> 
> The title 'Chances Thrown, Nothing's Free' is taken from a lyric of The Offspring's 'The Kids Aren't Alright'. An allusion to Who's 'The Kids Are Alright', the theme of the song discusses how childhood innocence can be lost and the problems people can face throughout their lives. And as we see in the song, from two of Tai and Sora's old friends dying or leaving to Tai and Kari living in the situation they are in now, life doesn't always work out the way we want to. Tai also references the song while talking to Kari, "broken dreams, torn and swallowed lives...".
> 
> Chikushō is a strong word that means something along the lines of 'son of a bitch'.
> 
> The almost abandoned theme park Tai refers to in his rant on how life can be better without his abusive uncle is actually called Nara Dreamland. Japan's answer to California's Disneyland, the theme park enjoyed success due to it being the closest thing to Disneyland for Japan...before Tokyo Disneyland of course. The construction of the latter caused decline in attendance to the park, causing it to permanently close it's doors in late August 2006, so eight months after this chapter.
> 
> I head-canon that Sora works in something related to botany instead of fashion in her adult years. I just felt it would fit her character more, no offense to those who don't mind her getting a job in fashion, I just think she fits better in another job. This is why I mention her working in the community gardens.
> 
> The black cat ear hair clips were an actual item that I wore for high school during an event involving the clubs. Our club did a sort of cat maid cafe.
> 
> I do not claim ownership of the canon characters. Reviews, especially constructive ones, are always appreciated. Do enjoy this chapter, readers.


	4. Chapter 3 : Cleaning Out My Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said last chapter would be the last time-skip? Yeah...that was a lie. Sorry about that! Regardless, this chapter will be something. There's lots of rage there...and someone getting abused. I did warn you guys.

Chapter 3 : Cleaning Out My Closet

_ I never meant to hurt you _

_ I never meant to make you cry _

_ But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet _

“Cleaning Out My Closet”, Enimen

**March 19, 2006**

It is said everyone has their breaking point. That small moment. That straw that breaks the camel's back. That moment that makes a trembling person into an unstoppable force of rage that can make grown men cower.

Carrie White's breaking point was that doomed prom night as pig blood seeped over her new dress and the bucket hit the head of her prom date, killing him.

Anakin Skywalker's breaking point was when he found out his wife had died of a broken heart.

And Tai's breaking point was what had happened that fateful night.

Three days. Akihiro was out for three days. Doing what? Tai didn't know nor he cared. Especially now. And those three days were some of the best Tai and Kari had in awhile after they had been sent to Edogawa. Things had laxed in that brief time. Tai had noted that Kari smiled more often in those three days. She had even brought a nice young man over, a boy in her grade. This blue-haired guy who was captain of the swim team. He seemed to be more of a friend than a crush, Tai deduced, as from what he observed they had spent their time studying for that big final test.

On one hand, Tai felt remorse for snooping on his sister like that. On the other hand, he wanted to make sure in order to protect both Kari and the young man. Akihiro rather violently forbade boyfriends for Kari. Tai didn't want Kari to be hurt like the last time she had brought a male friend over and Akihiro managed to find out. Boyfriends were out of the question. No matter how curious Kari was.

And Tai was pretty sure girlfriends were out of the question as well. Girlfriends meant sweet nothings, chances for the situation to slip out and for them to get out of there, something that Akihiro wouldn't like at all. There were some girls he had been attracted to in his high school career, subtly watching them with their carefree beaming smiles, laughter reminiscent of Christmas bells, and perky voices that were sometimes obscenely cheerful, like artificial sweetener. However, with Akihiro here, Tai mentally kept a vow of celibacy of sorts that he would live by until he and Kari could get out. However, it was quite hypocritical of Akihiro to deny relationships when he brought in a younger, pretty, delusional woman every month.

And even if Akihiro was the type of man who didn't mind Tai bringing in a lady friend, Tai wouldn't give himself a chance to seek one. In his high school years, Tai was almost a ghost walking in the hallways. He was never bullied by any means and he did have casual friends but he mostly kept to himself except for soccer practice and the occasional school events. He knew he was nothing like this back in Odaiba. Then again, back in Odaiba, he had his close friends with him and his mother was still alive.

Keeping to oneself avoided the painful inevitability of having to leave people he had been attached to. So he didn't want to hurt other people who would have sought a friendship with him. He didn't want to stay in Edogawa any longer once now that he would receive a diploma soon. His ticket to freedom. No school meant a chance to get a full time job. Earn money and leave with Kari by his side. One day when Akihiro was out doing whatever the fuck he does. Or at least that's what Tai had always planned. However, fate sometimes has a different plan right around the corner.

Sometimes one's sun sets in this earth before what others' have expected. Sometimes the rain comes earlier in the day before the time predicted by the meteorologist on TV. Sometimes an expectant mother ends up giving birth a month or so before the doctor's seemingly correct prediction.

For it is said that nothing is truly certain in life except death itself. And taxes.

It all started after Tai had picked up his diploma shortly before waiting for Kari to get out of her final test. He glanced at the high school one final time. Fixing the sleeve of his black school uniform jacket, he watched the clock tick and tock, until finally the door slammed open. The sound of excited fifteen-year-olds laughing and whooping was louder than the ancient beehive-haired teacher crying out 'Decorum!' helplessly to these hairless monkeys in black school uniforms. Tai finally caught a glimpse of a young girl walking out, her pink eyes brightening at the sight of her brother.

"Hey, Kari." Tai called out, not hesitating to show the paper in his hands with pride. The ticket to their escape.

"Tai, is that-?" Kari began, in awe and admiration at the _Sotsugyō Shōsho_ in her brother's hands.

Tai finished, proudly, "The one and only. Our ticket to get the hell out of the bumfuck that is Edogawa. The mechanic shop has agreed to interview me this week. The bar also is looking for bartenders, no experience necessary, so there's that if the mechanic shop interview doesn't go well. If I work hard for the money, we'll be out of this place by New Years."

"You think so?

"I know so, Kari. Now, come on, let's go."

"But don't you want to celebrate your graduation?" Kari piped, looking at Tai with those puppy-dog eyes. Tai flinched. Leave it to younger sisters to be able to give those puppy sad eyes that can hit you right at the spot. Especially when said younger sister had lived her life in fear for some time.

"I mean, it's not like I'm going to some university or something." Tai shrugged nonchalantly. That was also something Akihiro wasn't happy about. When Tai admitted that he hadn't applied to any college, Akihiro was livid and screaming every foul obscenity he knew. The older man claimed he was only angry because he loved Tai and knew he could accomplish great things. Bullshit. Tai knew the real reason however. Akihiro was only furious because of the fact that having a nephew who refused to go to college would look bad on him. Typical Akihiro. Always worried about how tragedies and disasters would be of consequence to only **him**.

"I wish you had. You can be smart when you want to be." Kari said earnestly. "You're also great at soccer. You could have gotten a scholarship with that. You used to tell Mama, God rest her soul, that you were going to be a soccer player when you grow up. That you were going to be famous."

Tai could feel a lump on his throat at the mention of his mother but swallowed it saying gently, "Kari, that was when I was seven. A long time ago. I also used to believe that monsters lived under my bed, that the hag that was my second-grade teacher was an evil witch plotting to turn every child in Japan into mice, and that the green tea Obaa made was poisonous."

"Well, maybe you can go to college after we leave Edogawa." Kari suggested.

"Nothing is certain yet." Tai shook his head, but decided to keep that suggestion. Kari wasn't wrong. His grandfather, his father's father, had told them time and time that he didn't go to college until he was thirty. It was never too late when it came to education if one set their mind to it. Perhaps he'd find a career that would interest him enough to seek education for it. Once again, nothing truly was set in stone in life.

"Can I say something?"

"Yeah?" Tai asked, looking towards the sky.

"I know Edogawa is where our uncle lives, but when we do end up leaving...I'm kinda going to miss Edogawa." Kari answered earnestly, studying the features of the high school.

Tai said nothing. However it was not out of annoyance or dismissal over his sister's feelings but because of a nagging feeling that something was not to be right down the road. It felt familiar. This feeling. Then he remembered. That gut feeling he was feeling was similar to the gut feeling he had when his mother had been diagnosed with leukemia all those years ago.

Needless to say, Tai felt a dark cloud loom over him in spite of the diploma in his hand.

* * *

Tai finally decided to celebrate his graduation with a trip to the park and his favorite treat shop where they served his favorite snack : Castella. There was nothing fancy about either of the two places. The park and treat shop were both located in a more poor part, contrasting greatly with how well-kept the neighborhood they lived in was. It wasn't necessarily seedy but it definitely wasn't 'Snob Hollow', as the students in his (now ex) school dubbed Tai and Kari's neighborhood, another reason Tai didn't want to make many friends. Akihiro had dismissed it as nothing but a slum and had chastised Tai and Kari for liking this place in the first place.

If only Akihiro could open his eyes and see the kindness of the people there and the beauty of the simplicity of this town. Except that would mean that Akihiro would have to actually act like an adult instead of an overgrown brat trapped in a middle-aged man's body.

After taking the bus home, Kari looked at her light yellow wrist watch and said, "It's pretty late. Do you think that Akihiro is back?"

"Who knows?" Tai shrugged, trying to ease his sister's anxiety. He couldn't let her know that he was worried.

The home was silent. Too silent in fact. Tai was worried as he set down his diploma in the desk of his bedroom. Normally, the silence was a good sign. Akihiro had yet to return from whatever he was doing. However, the silence was deafening, leaving a beeping sound on Tai's ear for a moment or so. His heart had inexplicably dropped. Not down to his stomach, not down to his legs, but down to the center of the earth.

Tai was taken aback at this feeling. He almost fell to the seat of his bed. _There's that feeling again_. Tai thought, shaking his head. _Stop it, Tai._

He heard the front door of the mansion slam open and then close. Tai's blood turned cold.

"Lousy good for nothing….DAMN IT!" his hateful voice filled the house. Tai could tell that he was drunk from the slurring in his voice.

"Kari…" Tai muttered in worry and rushed to her room. He saw her, sitting in a pseudo-fetal position on her pink-comforter covered bed, looking at Tai with her eyes widened and huge in her fear.

"He's back…!" Kari exclaimed silently in anguish, "And oh, he's….He's drunk! We're in trouble!"

Tai gently hugged Kari, holding his sister close to his chest, listening closely to the pounding footsteps of his uncle and where they were heading to.

 _Please, please don't come to this room...trash my room to your heart's content, but leave Kari's alone. Stop._ Tai prayed internally even though he knew this was a prayer whatever higher power up there couldn't answer. The steps were getting closer and closer to Kari's room. _No!_ Tai mentally screamed and his heart and stomach dropped to the burning, iron liquid center of the earth once more as the door opened.

Tie askew and a snarl on his lips, Akihiro exclaimed in anger, "You're both full of shit! Every single one of you two!"

Tai held Kari closer, squeezing her trembling hand as she refused to look at the monster that was somehow her mother's brother.

Tai said, trying to make his voice even, "What's wrong this time?"

"Shut up!" The raven-haired man shouted, throwing his shoe towards Tai and Kari, with the former shielding his sister from the attempted attack.

"No good...lousy…..mistake...terminated...cheating…" Akihiro muttered, drool coming out of his lip. _This isn't good at all_ , Tai noted to himself. Whatever had happened in the days Akihiro was out had angered him and now he was taking it out on them instead of the actual target of his rage. The brunet tried to rack his mind on what could have angered him. Fear filled his blood. But there was also this indescribable feeling. What was it?

Without warning, Akihiro seized Kari, to Tai's shock. He began shaking her, as he screamed, "Stupid bitch! Nothing but a damn whore!"

Kari struggled to get out of her uncle's grip as she pleaded helplessly, "Please, don't...stop... I didn't do anything wrong...I…."

"I'm gonna kill you, you miserable piece of shit!" Akihiro bellowed, ready to attack the trembling fifteen year old.

That was perhaps Akihiro's biggest mistake in his life.

Tai snapped.

All the years of physical and emotional abuse and it was that one comment that broke the camel's back. And the adrenaline in Tai's body was now wedged to fight mode.

At this point, Tai saw nothing but red. He charged at Akihiro, hate and rage dangerously filling in his heart. This released Kari out of Akihiro's grip as she scurried to her bedroom, watching in horror. Akihiro punched Tai in the gut, "Stay out of this, you-" only to win a bite to the cheek.

"YOU BE SILENT OR **YOU'LL** BE THE ONE WHO DIES TONIGHT!" Tai roared in a wrath neither Akihiro and Kari knew Tai possessed inside of him. Tai kicked Akihiro in the stomach, leaving the man to double in pain. All those years of soccer can give quite a kick to a person. This did nothing to mollify Tai as the metaphorical bull in human's clothing grabbed Akihiro, pinning the man to the ground in a painful thud that made Kari flinch, and began beating him with merciless fury.

"Tai, stop!" Kari cried out in horror. Not because she loved Akihiro or believed he was in the right. It was out of fear that police could be called upon and he'd be the one to blame.

This all fell on deaf ears as Tai continued attacking him. Akihiro fruitlessly tried to put his hands up in defense, hoping that it could, by miracle, stop the blows of this monster attacking him.

Tai stopped after a seemingly horrifying eternity for Kari, glaring deeply at the man on the floor. Bloodied nose, his eyes wide in horror that Tai had only seen when Akihiro had messed with the wrong person, bruises on his body, and eyes both blackened. Tai grabbed the man and made him stand up.

"Get your ass out of here if you know what's good for you…." Tai snarled, the fire in his eyes growing. "You return….game over."

Akihiro stumbled, only infuriating Tai more. This caused the brunet to push Akihiro as he yelled, "FUCK OFF NOW!" Akihiro finally left Kari's room, limping and doubling slightly. After a few seconds, Tai and Kari could hear the car of Akihiro start up. Finally, Akihiro was gone again. Most likely for a few other days.

Kari ventured, "Tai?..." She quickly moaned in anguish, "Oh my God, Tai, what have you done?"

Tai breathed in and out, and turned to Kari, his facial expression still filled with anger but his eyes had softened slightly. He said, "I couldn't let him do that you….we need to get out of here now."

"Wait...now? Like, leave Edogawa?!" Kari yelped in shock.

Tai's facial expression softened to a determined look, "Yes. Pack your things. We're leaving now. I won't let Akihiro kill you. We're getting the fuck out of here. Besides, Akihiro's going to squeal about what I did to him. So there's no point in staying anyway."

Kari nodded slightly but said nothing. Grabbing a few suitcases, hidden in her closet, she began grabbing her clothes, fearful at what would happen next.

Tai readied to leave to his room to pack, before turning around with a remorseful expression on his face, even if Kari hadn't noticed. It was not remorse for what he had done to Akihiro but instead remorse for having to have Kari witness a darker side to him.

"Kari, I'm sorry…." He said ruefully.

* * *

"Last call to Odaiba."

"That's us." Kari called out excitedly to Tai. As they grabbed their admittedly-heavy suitcases, they entered the doors of the train, anticipation in our heart. The night sky was clear. Akihiro hadn't returned home. It was the perfect opportunity in Tai's eyes. Besides, he was confident he could find a job in Odaiba.

"Do you think anyone will remember us?" Kari said to Tai as they sat down.

"Who knows?" Tai shrugged. Nothing was concrete in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sora in this chapter sadly. My apologies there. Don't worry. The next chapter will be (mostly) Sora focused and may include the moment you Taiora fans have been waiting for in this story~
> 
> The title 'Cleaning Out My Closet' is a song performed by Enimen, calling out his implied abusive mother for not being truly there. Guess what happens in this chapter, hmm?
> 
> To state the obvious, the comment of nothing being certain in life except taxes and death is a common phrase used to say nothing in life is certain. It is often believed that Benjamin Franklin first uttered this line. However, in reality, it's actual origins came from Christopher Bullock's The Cobbler of Preston, published in 1716, while Franklin did not utter such a statement until 1789. Apologies for that history lesson.
> 
> Edogawa high school uniforms, from the limited research I was able to do (blame Conan Edogawa for that), are black from what I've gathered. Do not hesitate to correct me if this is an error.
> 
> Sotsugyō Shōsho is the term used for diplomas in Japan.
> 
> Castella is a Wagashi, or sponge cake, that is a popular dessert in Japan. It sounds rather tasty just reading it.
> 
> I do not own the canon characters listed there. Reviews, especially constructive ones, are always favored so I can now what I can improve. I do hope those who've read the story up to here enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Man That Boy Could Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all have been waiting for! Also this is the first instance of some implied sexual content, nothing too graphic however.

Chapter 4 : The Man That Boy Could Be

_ Too bad that you couldn't see _

_ See the man that boy could be _

_ There is more that meets the eye _

_ I see the soul that is inside _

Avril Lavigne, “Sk8ter Boi”

* * *

**Odaiba**

The subconscious is a mysterious thing that in the end can not be ignored. It does not care about what's happening to us now. It is filled with thoughts people have tried to repress for so long. Most of the time, one succeeds in repressing these "unwanted" thoughts. But on occasion, these thoughts manage to escape. They show themselves in a dream, where the subconscious is free to reign over, leaving the person shocked when they wake up.

Sora's dream last night was no exception to this rule.

_The sweet touch of his calloused hand on her face, skin-to-skin, she knows she's blushing but damn does she love this sensation._

" _Six years….It took six painful years...but this is worth it." she whispers to him, her maroon eyes staring into his chocolate-colored eyes as they embrace._

_He kisses her, a sweet sensation that she never felt before. They hold each other, alone in their own little world, no plans to let go now. Not after all this time._

The first thing that aroused Sora Takenouchi from her slumber were the sounds of the birds tweeting merrily on the branch near her window. Long before the alarm set for six-thirty in the morning or the sun rays peeking through the window could wake her up. As Sora regained her strength and let her eyesight clear up, she nulled over the dream from the night before. _Looks like Mimi's influencing me...great._ Sora thought to herself, blushing intensely at the slightly steamy dream. Mimi had been arguing a few nights before how Sora needed to get back into the dating game, the redhead firmly but gently refusing. After all, dating could wait. She wanted to get an education first, cliche as it sounded. Mimi wasn't quite sold on Sora's 'denial', as she called it.

Focusing her attention to the song the birds were tweeting, she thought to herself in amusement : _The birds are making sure I'm not late for today._ It was like the beginning of that musical called Hairspray that Mimi was crazy over. The one where the leading heroine wakes up with the birds singing and singing about how wonderful today would be, passing through homeless bums, rats, and streakers. Horrifying.

After stretching her body and turning off the alarm clock, it's services not needed, she grabbed her selected-clothes for this special day and a bath towel, heading for a nice morning shower.

Twenty minutes later, Sora came out of the bathroom, towel-drying her damp hair, now back to it's normal shoulder-length cut. She had no plans to cut it in a bob cut again in the foreseeable future. Her clothes consisted of a pink v-neck shirt with elbow-length sleeves, and her baby blue jeans. Casual and maybe not as stylish as what a few others would wear. Sora was pretty sure Mimi wouldn't be too pleased, after all she always claimed 'The first day of something is a fashion show.' But Sora didn't mind the more casual style at all, thinking she looked fine enough. Presentable and maybe cute for some. Maybe. Then again, a little addition to the outfit wouldn't be a bad idea either.

Going into her room, Sora opened her jewelry box and studied them. The necklace her beloved _jiji_ gave her for her seventeenth birthday back in September, the anklet with dolphins dangling around it that her father bought during a vacation, the bracelet Mimi gave for her sixteenth birthday that they nicknamed the 'Cleopatra' bracelet because of the snake design. They were all very nice but at the same time it wasn't what Sora was looking for. Sora raised an eyebrow, debating over the possibilities.

Then something caught her eye.

She gently picked it up. Buried under the numerous accessories was a hair barrette Sora hadn't worn for a long time. Not because she hated it. Far from it. But because wearing it had proved a little painful due to the memories associated with it at times. But maybe with the passage of time, she could wear it now without the slight heartache.

A yellow sunflower with a red center, supported by a silver clip. Sora smiled slightly in her nostalgia. How Tai had given it to her, how they had gotten into an argument over it, a stupid argument Sora realized in hindsight, and how they made up with Sora even wearing it to show Tai she was no longer angry at him.

"I wonder…." Sora thought as she placed it in her hair. She couldn't help but grin slightly as she looked in the mirror. It didn't look too bad. In fact, it looked great! The pangs of a slight sadness hadn't returned either, much to Sora's relief. Satisfied with her fashion choice (as Mimi would call it) and more concerned with being on time, she exited her room.

The redhead headed down the hallway, as she had a whiff of someone cooking something. "Something smells good", Sora called out, a grin on her face as she took a seat. Her mother, in her yellow flowery apron, was making breakfast. Her father was reading over his notes for the anthropology class he was teaching back in Setagaya, a move he willingly made to be closer to his family. The radio had begun playing an important news bulletin about a man by the name of Akihiro (Sora didn't get to hear the last name) from Edogawa going missing. Apparently, he had been missing for three days and his disappearance was reported by a drinking buddy of his.

Toshiko said, as she finished up cooking, a small smile, "Well, it isn't everyday you start your first day of college, Sora." Sora smiled, "Thanks, mom."

"Nervous, sweetheart?" Haruhiko said gently, as he set down his notes.

"Sort of but I know I'll be fine." Sora said, giving a bright smile as she gratefully got the plate her mother handed to her. "It'll be like high school, but with more tests and homework."

"Do you have everything?" Toshiko asked as she put the milk back into the fridge.

"Yup. My books, my student I.D." Sora noted, as she took a bite of her piece of ham. "And my schedule. I made sure to print it out the night before. Also copied it on my cell phone just in case."

Haruhiko grinned, "Sora, color me impressed. You've taken quite the extra mile for this. I'm so proud of you. Most people wouldn't do that."

"It's my first day of college. I'm supposed to take the extra mile for it", Sora stated. "This is the big leagues."

"What's that on your hair?" Toshiko asked curiously as she took a seat, a coffee mug filled with that black coffee that only her mother liked.

Sora wiped her mouth with a napkin as she replied, "Oh, that's the hairpin Tai bought for me for my eleventh birthday." Greeted by her parents glancing in...concern maybe, Sora grew worried as she anxiously stated, "If it looks bad on me, that's okay, I'll take it out…"

Toshiko shook her head, "Goodness, no! It doesn't look bad, Sora. It's just that it's the first time in a while you've worn it."

Haruhiko nodded, "Your mother's right. I don't recall you wearing the hairpin in your hair after...well, Taichi and Hikari left."

"I...thought that it wasn't fair to waste something that an old friend gave me like that." Sora said, convincing her parents, as well as trying to convince herself.

* * *

Waseda University was filled with life as students walked past one another, in a hurry to get into class. Sora was in awe as she and Haruhiko stopped by the entrance. Haruhiko had volunteered to join Sora in her first day, even though the latter tried to insist to her father that she would be fine.

"Do you know how to get to your classes? Do you remember what you promised your mother and I? Do you-?" Haruhiko started, anxiously looking over the students.

"Daddy, you asked that a couple of times. Don't worry, I do. I remember how to get to my classes and I'm not going to do all those crazy parties and drugs." Sora said, firmly and gently.

Haruhiko smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, just trying to get over the fact my little girl isn't so little anymore."

Sora gently smiled, "Daddy, I'll be fine. You guys have taught me well. I'm positive I'll be on the path to success." Giving her father a hug she said, "Now you better get going. Or you'll be late for your own job."

Bidding goodbyes for now, Sora walked on, focusing on the buildings and glancing down her schedule.

It wasn't long before Sora finally found the building of her first class, a good thirty minutes before the class started but Sora didn't care. Being early may seem as 'sucking up' to some, but Sora disagreed, feeling it was better to be prepared and certainly better than being late.

The first day of biology class was filled with at least a hundred students shuffling in, anxiously grabbing notebooks and laptops as the professor, a middle-aged woman with her greying hair in a bun, introduced herself and the teacher assistants, or T.A.'s as she called them. After those introductions, the professor went into a lecture about the procedures of the class.

An hour and fifteen minutes. That's how long the class lasted. And Sora loved every moment of it. As the professor dismissed her class for the day, Sora got her things and slightly smiled to herself. _This is it. I'm here._ Sora thought.

Her other class, Readings in Culture and History, started at one-thirty. Sora glanced at her clock, eleven-forty five. Opting for a lunch break and then a stroll around the university, Sora headed off to the cafeteria, looking over the food options. After making a decision and buying it, she sat down on one of the tables, ready to enjoy her food. As she took a bite out of her sandwich, she heard a conversation going on in the other table next to her.

"Do you think that the interview went well?" a young female voice asked.

"Honestly, it's hard to tell. I mean, she looked impressed but I don't know. Luckily, I've got a few more coming up next week. Two from the local markets and one in the mechanic shop." a male voice replied.

"Maybe this university has something of a job here. If it does, try to apply. I actually like it, it's so beautiful."

"I'll admit it isn't shabby." the young man chuckled, before his tone growing serious, "Sorry that you'll be missing school for a week...since I registered late and all."

"Hey, at least, I'll go to school regardless. And it was so nice of them to let me in when the school year was about to begin."

"I suppose. Let's just hope they don't find out we're staying in a hotel of all places."

Sora wanted to hear more in this conversation but then scolded herself over how rude that would be. As she reached for her backpack, preparing to read for her biology homework assignment, she then noted something familiar about the two sitting at the table. The girl, who had to be no older than fifteen, with her pink eyes and brown hair that was lighter than her male companion, who appeared to be of Sora's age. _I wonder_ ….Sora thought before shaking her head and scolding herself, _Stop it. Come on, focus on school._

Distracted over grabbing her book, Sora unconsciously knocked over her thermos.

"Crap!" Sora exclaimed as she reached futilely for it. However, the young man quickly grabbed the thermos before it could fall on the ground.

"Man, aren't you the clumsy one?" the dark brown haired man smirked at Sora as he handed her the thermos, before his eyes widened in realization.

Sora was just seconds away from either thanking him for his kind act or scolding him for insulting her when she realized why she looked familiar.

"Taichi?" Sora ventured, anxiously.

"Sora, is that you?" Taichi asked back. Sora nodded barely. Kari's mouth dropped in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers! Don't you just love them?! But hey, it's finally happened. Tai and Sora reunited!
> 
> There are a couple of reference notes :
> 
> The chapter's title, "The Man That Boy Could Be" is a reference to Avril Lavigne's "Sk8ter Boi", where the singer tells off the titular character's ex-girlfriend for not choosing to look past his appearance.
> 
> The anklet with the dolphins is a reference to Sora's first voice actress, Yuko Mizutani, who had a love for dolphins. I thought it would be a nice homage to Mizutani.
> 
> Waseda University is an actual university located in Tokyo, not far off from Odaiba.
> 
> I headcanon Sora gets a job in botany instead of a fashion designer. I just feel it's a bit more in character for her. This explains why she's taking a class in biology.
> 
> I can not stress this enough but I don't own the characters. I do however appreciate reviews, especially constructive ones. I hope this chapter pleases my readers. ^^


End file.
